


I Swear

by memer



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Minions (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, Deepthroating, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin didn't know how it could all go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear

"Ah, Bob," Kevin moaned, flushed, as Bob drew ever closer to his throbbing erection. "La mi - _ah!_ \- toka li-lima."

Bob dragged his tongue across the inside of Kevin's thigh. A smirk played on his lips as he licked around the area of Kevin, teasing him, enjoying the feeling of dominating the taller, more nonchalant minion.

"Ah!" Kevin was almost screaming now, "Bob - just - RALA MANIKA!"

Bob obliged, finally putting his mouth around Kevin, relishing in the writhing and moans he was eliciting from the other. He swirled his tongue around Kevin's slit, tasting the banana-flavored semen of minions, his hands prying thighs further apart. He slowly traveled down, down, to the base and the balls, taking in Kevin's massive dick all in his mouth; it was all the way to the back of his throat yet he did not gag. Bob had trained his gag reflex to not activate when he was giving one of his magnificent blowjobs.

"B-BOB!" Kevin screamed, red in the face, ejaculating and bucking his hips so hard Bob flew off his dick and onto the ground, killing him.

Kevin's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. "Bob...?" he asked, voice shaking.

The smaller minion wasn't breathing.

"No... Bob..." Kevin's eyes started to fill with tears. "Ba... Ba sorry..." he sobbed into Bob's unmoving form. "Gata... fault remi ba..."

His tears fell onto Bob, but he did not move. His body was rapidly losing its heat, the blood draining from his face that was beet-red moments before.

Kevin's dick wilted. "Bob..."


End file.
